legionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3
"Chapter 3" is the third episode of the first season of Legion, and third episode overall. It aired on February 22, 2017. Legion - Episode 1.03 - Chapter 3 - Promo Synopsis David searches for answers, while a threat looms. Plot In between sessions, Melanie gets a coffee where she hears the voice on the coffee machine tell the story of the poor woodcutter and his wife while the machine makes coffee. After the story is complete, Melanie dumps out the drink (having not touched a drop of it) and asks for another cup just to hear the story again. Sydney finds David and brings him to Ptonomy and Melanie for memory work. David tells Dr. Bird about his sister, who decides that memory work had to be accelerated, to do this they would focus on the big events which is the stuff that scares David the most. Ptonomy was able to find the kitchen memory they were unable to see yesterday. As the memory begins, David explains that Philly, his ex-girlfriend, and him fought a lot and he wasn't sure which time this was. Ptonomy lets the memory progress and David recognizes the memory when the bread box suddenly opens. In the memory the cabinets, fridge, and draws all explode. Ptonomy is stunned by this display of power and freezes the memory. Melanie, delighted, explains that David was not only a telepath, but also had telekinesis as evidenced by the flying kitchen utensils. The next step was to find what triggered David into using his powers. David takes the group to when Philly walked in on David using drugs. Melanie points out it was only when David felt trapped did his powers kick in. David begins to feel uncomfortable but Melanie encourages him to continue. However when Ptonomy tries to continue the memory he is unable to. Melanie asks what's wrong and Ptonomy replies that David is resisting him again. David protests that's not him at this same moment the Devil with the Yellow Eyes appear which terrifies David. Neither Ptonomy nor Melanie can see the Devil but they do see the kitchen door violently slam. Ptonomy points out that somethings wrong and David shouldn't have been able to slam the door. They then ask David what happened but he doesn't remember. Ptonomy attempts to play the memory again but is unable to. Ptonomy demands that David stops fighting him and tries to play the memory again but instead the trio is brought out of his memory and into reality. Ptonomy then points out that not only were they out of David's memory but they had teleported 600ft through two solid walls and back into the main building of Summerland. Ptonomy then asks David "What are you?" After the failed memory work, David takes some time to himself and sits on a dock. Sydney soon joins him and they begin sharing facts about their childhoods. Syd tells David about how she lived in the city and of her mom’s salons. David tells about how he lived in the country. Sydney thinks living in the country would be nice because of the lack of people. David then shares about his experience being in her body. He also admits to feeling her breasts and using the bathroom. Sydney says that it’s okay because she masturbated in his body, but she was only joking. In all seriousness, Syd tells David that it is okay because she no longer thinks of her body as her own. David says that’s sad but Sydney replies that if anyone can come and go then it’s not really her body. However in all the bodies she’s been in Syd’s still herself and it’s the soul that matters. Later, Dr. Loudermilk hooked David up to a few electrodes in an attempt to model his brainwaves and take hormone readings. Syd tells David that if he needs anything she’ll be in the next room watching before blowing a kiss to him and leaving with Cary and Kerry. Cary then asks David to think of something stressful. David relived a boyhood Halloween, when all of sudden, the scene changed dramatically: his dog, King, ran away and he wandered into a somber field, where he came face to face with the title character of The World's Angriest Boy in the World. After a while Cary asks David through the intercom if everything is okay however David does not respond but the speech center of his brain is active. In actuality David believes he's responding but Lenny appears and begins to talk to David. Lenny taunts David that Division 3 could be "gang banging" his sister while he's in therapy and also warns him of trusting Melanie. Lenny's words upset David and trigger his powers. David then causes the glass to crack, and a malfunction to occur. Syd then enters the room to help him but instead David teleports/astrally projects both himself and Sydney to the cell where Amy is being held. They watch Amy being terrorized by Division 3, with Brubaker telling her about her brother's powers and tried to coerce Amy into helping them find David and "turn him off". Suddenly, Walter notices them and reaches for the spectral David and Syd. Fortunately, the pair vanished and materialize in the middle of the lake. The two tell Melanie, Cary, and Ptonomy what they had seen. Melanie tells David that he cannot go back to Division 3 but David proposes that if he was able to take Syd there then he could bring Amy back. Melanie tells him he cannot because this time he surprised Division 3 and next time they’ll be ready for him. If he goes back, Division 3 will either kill him or follow him back to Summerland and kill everyone. Sydney points out that Melanie seems to know Walter. Melanie explains that Summerland used to be a horse ranch until it was inherited by her husband, Oliver, in the 40s. The voice on the coffee machine and in the elevator is Oliver's. Oliver, Cary, and Melanie built Summerland and then went looking for mutants. One of the first mutants they found was Walter but he only wanted to cause destruction and pain. Walter was then exiled from Summerland. Syd asks if Oliver is dead but Melanie does not respond. She tells David that his brain seems to be defending itself, refusing to allow them access to certain memories. Melanie also expresses her concern that the memory work is only making things worse. Syd accuses her of giving up on David but she elaborates that she isn't giving up on him because he's to important. Syd then accuses Melanie of wanting to use David but Melanie continues to clarify that she wants to fix him because he deserves to be healthy and happy and then she wants to use him to win the war. To combat the resistance they're facing, Melanie suggests that David be sedated temporarily so she could have unfiltered access to his mind so get a better understanding of his powers. Syd declares that she's going into his memories too. Melanie and David both object to this. David tells her that he's worried about what may happen to Sydney in his memories. However Syd tells him that she'll be fine as it was her who rescued him from a pool surrounded by agents with guns. David tells her that it's part of his therapy and so he needs to do this alone. The night before the sedation Sydney finds David in the bathroom, hiding. David elaborates that he was not a good person before they met. He lied. He stole. He was high all the time. David was worried that after seeing his past, Sydney would no longer love him. Syd says that she loves him and because of that there was nothing else to say. The following morning Syd, Ptonomy, and Melanie all enter David's mind. The sedation kept David's rational mind from entering the memory landscape, and so he manifested as a young boy. Since Syd's powers did not work outside the physical world, David and Syd were able to embrace for the first time.As they progress through the memory the group finds themselves watching David rob Dr. Poole, David's former therapist. However soon things turn for the worse. First Sydney notices the room shaking as though caused by heavy footsteps. Next she sees flashes of David eating recording tape. Syd points both of these things out to Ptonomy and Melanie but neither notice these things. Finally a red crack appears in one of the office's walls and long fingered hands attempt to claw their way out. This understandably unsettles Syd and demands that they have to go. Ptonomy and Melanie are not aware of what is occurring but agree to Sydeney's plees. But when Ptonomy attempts to exit the memory he finds he can't. Child David then runs out of the room and is followed by Sydney who calls after them. The run through different memories of David becoming high and even of David having sex with Philly. Eventually, they find themselves in David's childhood bedroom. Sydney asks child David where he hides where no one can find him and leads her into the hallway of his childhood home. While child David begins opening up a vent, Sydney notices that The Angry Boy is in the hallway as well. Quickly the duo climb into the vent and hide but the Devil with the Yellow Eyes is right behind them. Syd urges David to wake up, and Syd is returned to reality. She then wakes up Ptonomy but Melanie and David are still under. Shortly after Sydney and Child David separated from the group Ptonomy and Melanie also get separated. Melanie explores David's childhood home, passing by a scene where Mr. Haller works while Mrs. Haller bakes. As Melanie passes by the room on her way up the stairs the two stop and watch her ascend. On the top floor, Melanie hears a dog whining from David's bedroom closet. She moves the dresser that was blocking the closet (Sydney placed it there previously in an attempt to escape the Devil with the Yellow Eyes) and opens the door revealing a normal closet. On the floor of the closet is the book The World's Angriest Boy in the World. Melanie picks up the book and begins to read through it but when she comes to the last page the book violently closes on her hand. As she attempts to pry it free from the pages the Devil with the Yellow eyes slowly rises behind her. Eventually, she's able to free her hand only to find it broken and misinformed causing her to wake up screaming and clutching her hand to her chest. Ptonomy reassures her that it was just a memory and as Melanie reveals her hand it is perfectly fine. But Sydney voices their unspoken thought that what the trio just experienced were not memories. David does not wake up and he is trapped within his own mind. Cast Main *Dan Stevens as David Haller *Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett *Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker/Farouk *Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk *Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace *Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk *Katie Aselton as Amy Haller *Jean Smart as Melanie Bird Guest Starring *Scott Lawrence as Henry Poole *David Selby as Brubaker Co-Starring *Mackenzie Gray as The Eye *Quinton Boisclair as Devil With The Yellow Eyes *Ellie Araiza as Philly *Eddie Jemison as The Greek *Daniel Kailin as Asian Teenager *Lillian Lim as The Monk *Kyja Sutton as Little Girl *Edie Hennessy as Amy (8-10 yrs) *Luke Roessler as David (8-10 yrs) *Devyn Dalton as Angry Boy *Dario Giordani as David's Father *Tatyana Forrest as David's Mother Gallery Promotional Images Promotional_Image_1x03_Chapter_3_(1).jpg Promotional_Image_1x03_Chapter_3_(2).jpg Promotional_Image_1x03_Chapter_3_(3).jpg Promotional_Image_1x03_Chapter_3_(4).jpg Promotional_Image_1x03_Chapter_3_(5).jpg Promotional_Image_1x03_Chapter_3_(6).jpg Promotional_Image_1x03_Chapter_3_(7).jpg Promotional_Image_1x03_Chapter_3_(8).jpg Promotional_Image_1x03_Chapter_3_(9).jpg Promotional_Image_1x03_Chapter_3_(10).jpg Promotional_Image_1x03_Chapter_3_(11).jpg Promotional_Image_1x03_Chapter_3_(12).jpg Promotional_Image_1x03_Chapter_3_(13).jpg 1x03 Chapter 3 Summerland.jpg Page 4b.jpg Page 4.png Page 3.jpg Dead page.gif Angriest Boy Book.jpeg Season 1 Promotional Images (39).jpg David mom.png Ptonomy Pictures (7).jpg Videos Legion 1x03 Promo "Chapter 3" (HD) Season 1 Episode 3 Promo References Category:Season 1/Episodes